tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Naga Sadow
Summary Naga Sadow, also known as Darth Naga Sadow, was a male Sith Lord and renowned dark side magician during the days of the first Sith Empire. Sadow had ancestors among both Humans and the Sith species of the planet Ziost. He rose to prominence in the final days of the Sith Golden Age, when Marka Ragnos, the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith, passed away, leaving the mantle of Dark Lord vacant. During Ragnos' funeral, Sadow engaged in a duel with rival Sith Lord Ludo Kressh for Ragnos' title, only to have their contest ended by the specter of the deceased Dark Lord himself. After a brief admonition, the ghost departed while issuing a warning to both Sadow and Kressh, stating that the fate of the Sith Empire hung on the balance of their decision on how to proceed with leadership of the Sith people. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 4-C. High 4-C with the Sith Corsair and relics Name: Naga Sadow Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Over 600 years old at time of physical death Classification: Human/Sith Hybrid/Dark Lord of the Sith/Ruler of the Sith Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Projection (Should be capable of utilizing the same Force Blasts Exar Kun had with his Amulet), llusion Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Non-Corporeal (Spirit form only), Possession (Spirit form only), Sith alchemy (Has created and mutated various creatures like the Sith Wyrm and the Massassi Warriors on Yavin IV), and Matter Manipulation on a subatomic scale (Creating a Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale) Attack Potency: Small Star level (The Meditation Sphere amplifies his powers by 1000 times their original strength, therefore he should still hold a thousandth of his amplified power). Large Star level with the Sith Corsair and relics (Capable of destroying stars and causing supernovas) Speed: Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed (Capable of fighting to Ludo Kressh long before his prime) Striking Strength: Small Star Class with Force amplification (Able to imbue his Sith Sword with the Force to increase its cutting power) Durability: At least Street level naturally (One of the Sith, an especially hardy race). Small Star level with Force amplification (Survived as a non-corporeal spirit for hundreds of years past his physical death) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several hundred light years with telepathy unamplified (See above). Galactic within his Meditation Sphere. Standard Equipment: A personal poisoned Sith Sword Intelligence: Very high (Used ulterior motives and wetwork operations with Old Republic explorers and map-makers to frame the Old Republic of invasion against the Sith Empire, manipulated and murdered his own master to further his goals before-hand, outwitted Old Republic leaders and Jedi Masters several times with his tactics, both on and off the battlefield. A tactical and political genius) Weaknesses: Arrogant/Overconfidence (Like most Sith Lords) Notable attacks/techniques *'Force illusions:' Naga Sadow is able to generate illusions on a massive scale, even to the point of creating whole phantom fleets and worlds against the Jedi and Old Republic navy (could even create illusions in remote planetary systems) *'Battle Meditation:' Capable of influencing the minds of other Force-Users/Sensitives and people to join them in a cohesive fighting force, Sadow repeatedly showcased this Force technique on a large-scale in multiple fleet actions with little strain on himself *'Energy manipulation:' With dark side magic, Naga Sadow can even manipulate solar flares on stars millions of kilometers away from him to create solar flares that can incinerate his opponents (Notable is the fact that, while he was harnessing the power of the Sith Corsair to accomplish this feat, he was shown absorbing the power the crystals he had left at the time and showcased the ability to control the energy without killing himself in the process) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars